Noble Houses (SCB)
(aristocracy) | members = Tsunayashiro Clan | former members = | headquarters = Kizokugai, | affiliation = , |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} The Noble Houses form the the of the and have an important role in the culture and government of the . Among the Noble Houses, the Four Great Noble Families (四大貴族, Yondai Kizoku) carry the most importance, holding influence over and the governance of the Soul Society itself. The and any millitary institution associated with it (including their sub-affiliations, such as the , , and ) have no authority to act against one of Four Great Noble Families without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society, and these families are even exempt from the authority of the , answering only to the himself. Aside from the less-powerful branches of the main houses, each of the Four Great Families are served by lower noble houses that have pledged their loyalty to the main clan. For example, the has always served as the retainers and personal guard of the . Furthermore, noble families are allowed to practice , , and other martial skills normally reserved for , and may hold weapons such as without notifying the Gotei 13. Overview History Noble Artifacts *'Shihōin Shield' (四楓院家の紋, Shihōin-ke no Mon; lit. "Shihōin Family's Seal"): Taking the form of a large wedge-shaped shield emblazoned with the family crest and normally kept sealed, the Shihōin shield is a device that was used to destroy the . When Zanpakutō are stabbed into the two vertical slots running from its top, reiryoku flows through the shield's cord, which caused the destruction of the Sōkyoku. *'Hōgu' (宝具, lit. "Treasure Tool") and Bugu (武具, lit. "War Tool"): These tools are said to have been bestowed on the Shihōin by the gods. *'Shinken Hakkyōken' (神剣八鏡剣, lit. "Divine Eight Mirror Sword"): Shinken Hakkyōken is a holy sword that has been passed down from generation to generation within the Ise Clan, as opposed to their members wielding Zanpakutō. The Shinken is said to have the ability to "take the power of a god into itself" before dispersing it in the eight directions. When a divine being faces the blade directly, they are blinded by its purifying light. According to legend, it was the Shinken Hakkyōken that originally severed the various parts of the and dispersed them. Four Noble Houses Tsunayashiro Clan , | purpose = Historical record keepers and cataloguers of the Soul Society prior to the creation of the |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} Under construction. |textColour = #FFFFFF }} | members = | affiliation = , , | retainers = , Fēng Family | purpose = Caretakers of Hōgu and Bugu |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} According to tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the . Also known as the Tenshiheisōban (天賜兵装番, "House of Godly Gears"). Their prescribed role is as the Caretakers of the Hōgu (宝具, lit. "Treasure Tool") and Bugu (武具, lit. "War Tool") said to have been bestowed on them by the gods. |title1=22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan |relation1=Older Sister of Yūshirō and Yanosuke |status1=Inactive (exiled) |image2= |name2= |title2=23rd Head of the Shihōin Clan |relation2=Younger Brother of Yoruichi and Yanosuke |status2=Active |image3= |name3= Yanosuke Shihōin |title3=Nobleman |relation3=Younger Brother of Yoruichi Older Brother of Yūshirō |status3=Inactive (exiled) |tblColour = |textColour =#FFFFFF }} | members = , , †, †, † | affiliation = , | purpose = Compilation and protection of history |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} The Kuchiki Family is known for their honor and tradition, and is often referred to as the "exemplary clan." Members of the family have been known to wear Kenseikan (牽星箝|lit. "Star-Pulling Insert") in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility. They also have a masterfully woven windflower light silk scarf that is handed down as an heirloom to the head of each generation. By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society. Members resides in the . |title1=28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan |relation1=Son of Sōjun Kuchiki Grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki |status1= Active |image2= |name2= † |title2=Nobleman |relation2=Father of Byakuya Kuchiki Son of Ginrei Kuchiki |status2= Inactive (deceased) |image3= |name3= |title3=27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan |relation3=Father of Sōjun Kuchiki Grandfather of Byakuya Kuchiki |status3= Inactive (retired) |image4= |name4= † |title4=Lady of the Kuchiki Clan |relation4=Wife of Byakuya Kuchiki Sister of Rukia Kuchiki |status4= Inactive (deceased) |image5= |name5= |title5=Noblewoman |relation5=Adopted Sister of Byakuya Kuchiki Sister of Hisana Kuchiki |status5= Active |image6= |name6= † |title6=Nobleman (exiled) |relation6=Adopted Son-in-law of Ginrei Kuchiki |status6= Inactive (deceased) |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} flower slanted left, Indigo white (Indigo white) | head = | members = | affiliation = , | retainers = Kyōraku Family | purpose = Wielders of the Shinken Hakkyōken and Shintō practicioners |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} The Ise Family is a matrilineal clan who have overseen the rituals and rites within the Soul Society, serving as priestesses. Since only females can be declared as family heirs, husbands must be brought in from other families. However, it is rumored that any man who joins the Ise will die early, which has led to what is known as the Ise Curse (伊勢の呪, Ise no Noro). Allegedly, this curse will take effect even if a family member were to leave and marry into another clan. As opposed to wielding individual Zanpakutō, the head of the family in each generation inherits a single Zanpakutō known as the Shinken Hakkyōken. The sword is guarded as a sacred treasure, as it serves to constantly purify whatever it touches. As such, it is impossible for wielders of the Hakkyōken to imprint into it as an Asauchi and develop a Shikai. |title1=Head of the Ise Clan Possessor of the Shinken Hakkyōken |relation1=Unnamed mother |status1= Active |image2= |name2=Nanao's mother † |title2=Former Head of the Ise Clan Former possessor of the Shinken Hakkyōken |relation2=Mother of Nanao Ise |status2= Inactive (deceased) |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} Favored Houses Unlike the Lower Noble Houses, Favored Houses include noble families who are not formally affiliated as vassals of any of the Four Noble Houses. Due to their contributions to the , they are afforded a great deal of autonomy along with power and status comparable to one of the Four Great Houses. However, unlike the Four Great Houses, the Favored Clans were not involved in the original sin of the Soul Society, as they were formed after the "birth" of the . | members = Shū Kasumiōji, | affiliation = , , | retainers = Kannogi Family | purpose = Chief suppliers of -based weaponry and technology before the foundation of the . |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} Under construction. Shuu profile 2.png|Shū|link=Shū_Kasumiōji Hisaya anime.jpg|Rurichiyo|link=https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Rurichiyo_Kasumiōji Hōsōshi Clan |textColour = #FFFFFF }} Under construction. KiProf.jpg|Kishō Hōsōshi|link=Kishō Hōsōshi Lower Noble Houses Fēng Family Traditionally serves the Shihōin family by joining the Onmitsukidō. The family makes its living as assassins and executioners. Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the Onmitsukidō's Executive Militia is exiled. *'Notable Members:' Kira Family A lesser noble family. *'Notable Members:' Kannogi Family A lesser noble family closely associated with the . *'Notable Members:' Shū Kasumiōji Kyōraku Family An old, prestigious and high-ranking noble family. *'Notable Members:' Ōmaeda Family An aristocratic, rich family. The family has a history of service in the Onmitsukidō. *'Notable Members:' , Mareyo Ōmaeda Sakuma Family Towards the beginning of the Gotei 13, the originator of the Sakuma Family resigned from his position in the . Customary for that time, instead of official retirement he was assigned jurisdiction over a district in the Rukongai that was under the Squad's management. In this case it was the 56th District of West Rukongai. Eventually it became a tradition for the first-born son of each generation to join Squad 9, thus ensuring that the district jurisdiction would remain within the Sakuma Family. As the family grew in power and prestige they merged with the Miura Clan, a lesser-noble family who resided in the neighboring district, and became a lesser-noble ( ) clan themselves. *'Notable Members:' Kenta Sakuma†, Takashi Sakuma Ukitake Family A low-class aristocratic family. *'Notable Members:' Former Noble Houses | members = , (formerly), †, † | affiliation = None | retainers = | purpose = Keepers of the Flower Crane Cannon and an to the |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} The family was once the fifth great noble family, having prestige along the lines of the Kuchiki and Shihōin families. For an unknown reason, the Shiba family fell from their high status position after the death of Lieutenant . The family specializes in fireworks. |title1=Head of the Shiba Clan |relation1=Sister of Kaien & Ganju Niece of Isshin |status1=Active |image2= |name2= |title2=Nobleman (former) |relation2=Brother of Kaien & Kūkaku Nephew of Isshin |status2=Active |image3= |name3= † |title3=Former Head of the Shiba Clan |relation3=Brother of Kūkaku & Ganju Nephew of Isshin |status3=Inactive (deceased) |image4= |name4= |title4=Former Head of a Branch of the Shiba Clan |relation4=Uncle of Kūkaku, Kaien, & Ganju |status4=Inactive (exiled) |image5= |name5= † |title5=Former Lady of the Shiba Clan |relation5=Wife of Kaien |status5=Inactive (deceased) |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF |}} Ansu Family The Ansu family (安宿一族, Ānsù-yīzú, Chin., lit. "secure, night"), were a formerly prominent household descended from a powerful line of Chinese who were located in the Ueda District of the . The Ansu had formed a contract with the Shinigami several centuries prior to the founding of the Gotei 13 which ensured that each of their members would pass on to the Soul Society and later reincarnate within the same family line upon death, thus preserving the clan’s hereditary spiritual powers. After passing on to the Soul Society, Hein Ueda was randomly assigned to this family by Soul Ticket. Miura Family A lesser noble family whose landholdings bordered the 56th District (which was under the jurisdiction of the Sakuma Family). The two families were involved in a feud that ended when the Miura instigated the massacre of Takashi Sakuma's family. The Miura were later destroyed, their numbers dwindling until their line went extinct. A family who was stripped of their noble status and exiled to the for unknown reasons. Trivia *Each of the colors associated with the Great Noble Families is also a shade of one of the historically reserved for Japanese nobility. Category:Organizations Category:Shinigami Category:Noble Houses